Moment
by vikung-fu
Summary: Knights of the Old Republic character piece. Bastila x Revan girlslash.


**MOMENT**

Her eyelids fluttered, opening slowly to the dull glare of the shimmering stasis field that held her firmly in place. Her head lulled, eyes twitching once more as she regarded the exposed flesh of her body, her modesty hidden merely by the shaded green undergarments she wore beneath her knight's robes. Slowly recollection arose, surfacing from the depths and momentarily overcoming the aches and pains of the flesh.

She remembered the conflict with Malak; the fierce burning of his sabre against her own, she remembered the sheer scale of his power, the icy touch of the lightning that had erupted from his fingertips. There was a moment of agony as slowly the events of Malak's arrival surfaced from the depths of her scarred memory.

_Revan_...

The way in which the former Sith Lord had turned to her in those moments before Malak's attack - the hurt and betrayal, tears streaming from eyes hidden beneath the tech goggles she wore to enhance her combat skill - had been more painful than any attack Malak could have launched upon her physical person.

Her body trembled with the memory, the sheer force of the emotion her Jedi instructors had taught her to suppress for so long, welling up in the pit of her stomach. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the sight of the other woman, the dark hair bound in its serious ponytail and the determined line of her lips. She had never intended to fall in love with Revan, never dreamed that the Sith Lord they had pulled from the maelstrom of the Great Hyperspace War could have one day inspired such tender emotion.

She remembered the long months after the war, standing amongst the highest members of the Jedi Council, watching over the woman, desperately struggling to restore something of her mind and, at the same time, remaining ever vigilant not to awaken anything of the Dark Side corruption that resided within. She had spent hours watching the woman as she had stared, expressionless into the skies and slowly, as they had reconstructed her mind under guidance of the delicate hand of the Force itself, the hatred and anger Bastila Shan had felt towards the former Sith Lord had eased.

Yet it had not been until Taris, and her first encounter with the woman Revan had become that the easing of her anger had given away to something much stronger. At first she had lacked the vocabulary for the turning of her emotions, insisting that the bond that drew them together was simply the work of destiny. It was only when destiny had finally been supplanted by revelation that she was able to accept that the force at work was nothing as universal as an overseeing fate but the beating of her own all too human heart.

She thought back to the long hours of torture prior to Malak's arrival, the pain and cruelty that had stretched moments into light-years. She had felt the blood welling in her mouth then, much as she did now, her head lulling as she struggled against the familiar barrier of the stasis field to catch a glimpse of Revan. Her heart had trembled at the sight of the other woman and her face had flushed as she had registered her own lack of clothing whilst part of her had almost wished that perhaps her tastes had not always been so ignorant of her heart. Despite the horror, despite the pain she had yet found herself wishing that her underwear had been slightly more provocative and fanciful, something lace perhaps.

A pained smile crossed her dry lips as the absurdity of the thought crossed her mind. Tears sprung from her eyes once more, falling to the cold metal floor far beneath her feet.

Her life was filled with things unsaid, emotion unspoken. Despite herself, despite her training and despite all the dead masters of Dantooine she promised herself that should she ever catch a glimpse of Revan again then at last she would act upon the burden heart. Her eyelids fluttered once more and slowly Bastila drifted into a fitful sleep, her memory haunted by the image of the woman she had fallen in love with. Far from her, across the cold depths of space and on the humid world of Manaan, the former Darth Revan turned and looked up at the blue skies and smiled weakly, her eyes brimming with sympathetic tears.

"Wait for me, Bastila." She whispered to the skies.

In her stasis tube, Bastila's heart fluttered and in her dreams she felt, for the first time in hours, the semblance of peace. Around her the shadows continued to swirl as silently, the _Leviathan _moved ever onwards through the stars.


End file.
